


See You Again

by orphan_account



Series: Jormund [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, One Shot, Protective Tormund Giantsbane, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon knew he and Tormund would survive. And he was happy with the results.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightlikeloulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/gifts).



Jon could feel the giants warmth through the hug they shared, Jon's head was tucked under Tormund's chin.

His smell filled his nose, it was intoxicating and neither of them wanted to let go.

The targaryen's hand cliches the ginger's back and he smiled and quietly released a sigh of relief.

Jon mumbled his words into the Tormund's coat.

"I thought I lost you"

A hand stroked his hair gently and let go, squeezing his hands.

"You almost did little crow. But you didn't"

And with that, they shared another tight embrace.

 

 

 

 

**_The End!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this. Just because, and to also show my love for the story.


End file.
